new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2024.04.21: An investigation into drugs
Sometime after he had helped Lizzy with her brother's apartment, Balcésar had procured the number of Victoria Marsden, and invited her to meet him at his place of business so they could discuss a few items. Presently, he's sitting in the back office in his typical casual attire of v-neck and jeans, pouring over some details on his laptop. Victoria will walk in, wearing a long black skirt with a black top, the sleeves of which are a sheer black material with a slight shimmer. Her brown hair is swept back in her customary French twist. "Mr. Cruz," she says with a slight smile. "How may I be of service?" The investigator doesn't stand when she walks in, though he does invite her to sit in the comfortable-looking armchair positioned before his desk with a silent gesture. "Let me know if you'd like something to drink," he says, making the general assumption that other Kindred don't quite have the same attachment to imbibing that he does. Then, straight to business. "Do you have the ability to run drug tests? Like, on prescription opioids." Victoria smiles. "I usually prefer red wine myself, but I am not thirsty at present. Thank you for the offer." She crosses her legs and leans back slightly. "What you request is a fairly simple matter. The degree of difficulty is determined by what you would like to learn." The man nods, and bends down to open a drawer with a large cloth bag filled with various kinds of prescription drugs still in their pill bottles, from Adderall to Xanax, and Morphine to Oxycontin. "I really just need confirmation that all of these substances are what they say they are. I've got suspicions they were forced on a ghoul as some kind of test, but I'm not sure to what end yet. Maybe it was just to get a blood cocktail out of him for feeding, maybe there's something more chemically sinister. I don't know. I'm hoping you might find something." He reaches back down and fishes out a pill bottle of iron supplements. He tosses that in the bag, too. "I'm pretty sure these are what they say they are, but it doesn't hurt to check. The guy had lots of red meat and protein at his apartment as well, so I'm guessing he was trying to recover from blood loss." Victoria laughs softly. "You have quite the street value in that bag. So I am told. Although there are several to test, it is a simple task. Only a matter of time. As I feel this may become a profitable partnership for both of us, let us say the first one is free so that you may assess the value of my services." She stretches. "They are also free if I am intrigued." The man briefly cracks a sideways grin. He, too, can appreciate a professional challenge. Or at the very least, a good hook. "Alright," he says, leaning forward a bit onto the desk. "Let me add some intrigue, then. Those drugs?" He slides over a partially-used prescription pad, attributed to a 'Dr. Cohen,' whose address is printed on the bottom. "Came with this. Dr. Cohen's place is in Bon Vivant, but right at the edge of Chinatown." He lets that sink in for a moment before adding, "I'll be digging into the doctor to see if he's an accessory to this, or an unwilling participant. Suffice it to say this may very well involve our Kuei-Jin friends. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy isn't the only ghoul being 'tested' in this way. But I'll keep you apprised of what I find." Victoria raises an eyebrow. "Our Kuei-Jin...friends. Yes. I am now intrigued." She takes the bag and tucks it away in her purse. "Quid pro quo, then? To satisfy our mutual curiosity?" Now it's Balcésar's turn to smile--an almost mischievous affair. He nods. "Agreed. Also, you can keep whatever you don't use for testing." A gesture of goodwill, perhaps, for whatever other experiments she might like to run. "Think of me if you require any investigatory assistance in the future." "I will indeed." She rises to leave. "Thank you for the pleasant conversation. I shall keep your services in mind." This time, the investigator stands politely as well. Hey, a good business partnership is worth the occasional display of social grace. "Likewise. And I appreciate it." He nods a farewell. The University district is abuzz at all hours at this time of year with students scrambling desperately with end-of-term research projects and reading left undone. Or at least the nervous energy of the young and overstressed. The two women gliding through the campus are magnificently unbothered by the caffeine-and- spring-fever-fueled madness. They look old enough to be RAs or possibly TAs, perhaps even extremely aggressive adjunct adjunct professors. They certainly do not act like mere undergrads. Victoria glances about the campus, permitting herself a wry smile at the sight of scurrying students. She turns to the woman walking beside her. "So where are we headed?" "Your temporary research quarters. Turn right here, Miss Marsden." The other woman, slightly more modern in dress, hands over a shiny and new plastic ID badge. One or two passing students acknowledge Doris by the name on her own ID badge, which is not Doris at all. Victoria takes the badge with a questioning expression and follows. "You said you needed a lab. I convinced our academic colleagues that you should have one. The building locks at night to keep the students from getting into trouble, but staff badges bypass the security." Doris shrugs. "They like their secrets." The badge has a photograph of Victoria on it but a different name. Victoria smiles. "Perfect. I am eager to return to my researches." "I will only be tagging along this first run..." A pause, then a nod towards one of the buildings on the left. "That one. Severance Hall. The labs are in the basement." "That's quite the name." "I just work here. Classics department." She flashes her badge with a wry grin. It really does say "Valerie Ash, Department of Classical Studies" on it. "Bit of a hobby." "If we don't pursue our passions, the years pass slowly." "This is true..." Doris' face gets a slightly "closed" look to it, as if the other Kindred's observation has struck an unintended mark. The walk to the door of the science hall is carried out in reserved silence, Doris swiping her badge to unlock the door. Victoria glances at her companion but says nothing. "Almost there." She still seems somewhat far away. "Shall I leave you to yourself?" "I should be able to find my way from here." "All right. Do let me know if things are not to your liking." It's early evening when, by way of appointment, Balcésar waits for Victoria at his offices. He's sans his normal jacket, as that's off getting repaired due to an unfortunate encounter with... crows. So he's just in his normal v-neck with glass of whiskey. Notably, there's a new bottle of red wine in his booze cabinet, likely assuming repeated visits from Victoria, given her mention of such things last time. Victoria walks in, dressed in her usual long black skirt. "Mr. Cruz... I have some answers for you." The man stands this time and politely gestures for her to sit, if she likes. "Go on," he says, resuming his seat. Victoria sits, posture straight, legs crossed. "You are correct - all of your medications are what they claim to be. The iron supplements are, in fact, iron supplements. Some are from (she rattles off the name of a large chain pharmacy). Others are from the East Albion Family Pharmacy within the Bon Vivant district. It is in the same complex as our Doctor Cohen, right up against our "friends'" territory." Balcésar laces his fingers together and nods. "Not unexpected but good to know all the same. Thanks for looking into this. I'm pretty sure they've been using locals as drug-laced blood dolls so Kindred can get a high. I just don't exactly know the who or why just yet." "I can test most human substances to determine drug usage, if recent enough." The man thumbs his beard thoughtfully, nodding. "That's probably going to be very relevant sooner than later. I'm roping in Doris to all of this as well. She's currently looking over the doctor who wrote all those prescriptions. We liberated him last night. Unfortunately just a pawn, but he might still be helpful in figuring the bigger picture." "Anyways, unless you have any questions, that's all I've got for you for the moment." "Nothing comes to mind." The woman stands, nodding to the detective. "I'll see myself out. Let me know if you need anything further." The man nods. "Absolutely." Category:Logs